


Brighter than Stars

by cherrytruck



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Unresolved Romantic Tension, loveletter, there are no names so feel free to imagine your own OTP lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have let myself fall in love with you and I don't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Stars

When we first met, I knew instantly that we could become very good friends. The way we clicked was like no other, and I found myself intrigued by your company. Quickly I became attached to you, and I considered you one of my few best friends - perhaps the only one.

I knew I could trust you, count on you to listen to me. It was only fair I did the same and listen to your stories too. I liked caring for you. It came by naturally to do so. You are a wonderful person who deserves good company after all.

You told me stories about your life before we met. I felt sad to hear you had been through quite a lot, and you taught me many things that made me change the way I see the world. I wished I could do more than simply give comforting words from a friend, because I felt it wasn’t enough to make up for the experiences you had to go through.

Soon it became routine to talk to you each day, but it felt like no chore. It became...a necessity. I could deal with not constantly keeping in touch with other friends, but not you.

I remember becoming very worried when I did not hear from you for even just a day or two. Something would feel empty and I would be filled with anxiety. It would make me so happy again to hear from you again, and I realized that your company truly made me happy.

We began to joke about many topics most people would not consider themselves close enough to talk about. It would always make me laugh and brighten my day, which was exactly what I needed in my dreary life. It was so nice to discuss common interests between us, something rarely shared with other friends.

There were many things we agreed about. Normally I found myself at conflict with others who did not share my views, no matter how open I tried to be with everyone. But it was amazing to see how compatible we were when it came to many serious topics. It was refreshing to know that I was not the only one who felt the way I did in the world. I hoped you also felt the same way about me.

We started to talk about very intimate topics with each other out of trust. Somewhere in the mix, we also began to joke about such topics. But slowly, I realized I was actually interested in these details. I hoped I wasn’t being intrusive, but you seemed all right with it. In fact we both seemed to be quite interested with each others’ lives. Our intimate interests...as well as our dreams. Perhaps others would have found it strange, but I thought it was quite normal.

But it wasn’t normal - soon we began to rather playful with one another, like an old married couple who had only rediscovered their fondness for one another - except neither of us expressed romantic interest. We’d make explicit jokes with one another and sometimes I wondered if half the time we were even joking anymore. Perhaps for me, I wasn’t. Others began to realize this, and even they wondered when we were ever going to hook up. Naturally we shrugged it off as banter while continuing our friendship as normal. We didn’t think much of it, as it was simply part of our closeness as friends.

It became an eventual realization that, perhaps, I was interested in you.

You began to talk of your loneliness, and how you would entertain yourself during the night. I shouldn’t have, but I found myself...aroused at the thought of this. Did you think of me when you did these things? Or were you simply telling me as a friend who needed a shoulder to cry on?

I started to find myself thinking about you in the night as well. First only purely as innocent thoughts of being very close friends with you, but soon these transformed into ideas beyond that. I would dream of you comforting me when I was upset, hugging me...kissing me.

I would imagine you touching my naked body, calling me beautiful, and then kissing me all over. My thoughts descended into seeing you press your lips at my arousal, while I would touch myself and breathe deeply, imagining you were holding my hand as I would reach my orgasm.

Oh, how our friendship turned out to end up with me falling for you like this. Never before have I so strongly lusted after someone before.

We’d continue talking as normal, with our usual banter and close exchanges. But how am I to tell you about all this? I felt so happy being around with you knowing you still loved my company, but I also felt ashamed that I let myself burn in these explicit thoughts that may have thrown you off.

But it’s not just lust, and I don’t see you merely as a way to fill in a spot for when I feel like this. I also care a lot for you. I want to be there for you when you are hurt, and I want to be the person who makes it all better for you. I want to make you happy the same way you have done so for me. I want us to keep our bonds and trust no matter what, because that is the most important thing to me.

I think I am in love with you.

Do you feel the same way about me? Or has our intimacy been nothing but joke between friends that you do with everyone else? Have I crossed the line and taken your friendship for granted, staining it with these sexual thoughts?

One day, I will ask how you feel. No matter what you say, I will always appreciate our friendship, and I will be happy simply being with you. Your feelings matter to me. It should not be all about myself. All I want is for you to be happy.

I just don’t want to ever lose you.


End file.
